pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BJ001: Gangly Beginngs!
It’s been two months since the Pokemon League. We find Ryan back home in his room in Vaniville Town, taking a break from journeying. His unused Pokeballs, the five brown ones and three standard ones, are now sitting on a display stand constructed by Ryan and his brother a few days after the former returned. His badges are beside it, in a badge case. Ryan: “Ah, nice to be able to have time to relax.” He leaves his room and goes into the kitchen. Without a journey to occupy them, Ryan’s Pokemon party had taken to helping around the house whenever they could. Ryan comes across Quilladin putting dishes away. Ryan: “Hi Quilladin.” Quilladin (Smiling): “Quill.” Ryan: “Just came in to grab a snack.”''' ' '''He goes to the fridge and takes a couple of carrots out. Munching on one, Ryan says bye to Quilladin and goes back to his room. The trainer flops onto his bed, and pulls out a Pokegear, which he got a week previously. He punches in Jon’s number, and then waits. After a while Jon picks up.' Jon (Over Phone): Hello? Who is this? It’s an unknown number. Ryan: “Jon, It’s me. Ryan.” Jon (Over Phone): Ryan. Pikachu, calm down! Hey, how’s it going? Ryan: “Fine. Sounds like you have your hands full though.” Jon (Over Phone): Pikachu is over excited.. So, what do you want to talk about? Ryan: “Nothing, I just wanted to see how you’re doing. Where are you now? Back home I assume?” Jon (Over Phone): Yeah, in Odale town in Hoenn. Seems like there are no ferries or planes to Alola at the moment, so I’ve been waiting. Had a few encounters with People trying to control Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. But nothing serious. What are you doing now? Ryan: “I’m just relaxing back home in Vaniville Town. Wait, back up a second. WHAT!? What do you mean ‘control’? Like some sort of mind trick?” Jon (Over Phone): Kinda, it’s a bit complicated. But I fear someone else is trying or a few people. It’s a bit difficult when the region count on me to deal with everything as Steven, the champion, is away. Ryan: “You think it might be Team Flare? With the way they were talking about whatever that ‘Z’ thing was, it seems to me they’d do something like that.” Jon (Over Phone): Consider Z turned out to be Zygarde, I don’t think it would be Team Flare. But, a subgroup maybe? I’ve got another call coming in. See you around maybe? Ryan: “You can bet on it.” He hangs up. He stays still for a moment or two, then bounds to his feet, grabbing his Pokeballs and taking his backpack from a hook on the back of his bedroom door. He’s just about to enter the living room when his brother, James, stops him. ' ' James: “Whoa, what’s up squirt?” Ryan: “A friend of mine just told me about something going on in the Hoenn region. There’s a group of people who might be controlling Pokemon against their will. I’m not about to sit back and let that happen.” ' ' James: “Whoa, Ryan, be rational about it. You can’t just go rushing off to Hoenn by yourself.” Ryan: “You’re right. Greninja! Delphox! Quilladin!”''' ' '''The aforementioned Pokemon appear.' Ryan: “Jon told me about a case of Pokemon being controlled against their will. I want to help those Pokemon. You in with me?” All three Pokemon nod, and Ryan sends Delphox and Greninja into their Pokeballs. ''' Ryan: “I’ll be fine, Jon’s a great guy. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Though I might stay.” James: “This isn’t what I meant!” ' Ryan: “Well tough! There’s Pokemon in danger, and I’m going to see if I can help whether you like it or not!” '''Much to James’ dismay, Ryan and Quilladin dash out of the house and down the road. Eventually, they stop and Ryan pulls out his Pokegear. He dials Jon’s number again. Jon doesn’t pick up, so Ryan leaves a message.' Ryan: “I’m coming to Hoenn, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Ryan and Quilladin continue running. Eventually, they arrive in Lumiose City, and burst into the airport, screeching to a halt in front of the ticket desk. ' ' Ryan (Panting): “Two...tickets….to….Hoenn…..please.” He slaps money on the counter. Ticket man: Certainly. The plane leaves in 20 minutes and will be arriving in Mauville City, the centre of Hoenn. The man gives Ryan two plane tickets. ' ' Ryan: “Thank you.” Later, the duo are on the plane. Ryan is antsy, and jiggles around in his seat. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to the trainer, the plane takes off. It takes a long time, but the plane lands in Mauville City soon enough. Ryan and Quilladin leave the plane, and the former tries calling Jon again. This time, Jon picks up. Ryan: “Jon, I know you’re gonna think I’m an idiot, but I came to help you find out what’s going on with those Pokemon being controlled. And before you try, there’s nothing you can say to me to get me to go back to Kalos now.”''' ' Jon (Over Phone): Actually, you arriving helps. Where are you? Ryan: “In Mauville City. Quilladin and I only just got off the plane.” Jon (Over Phone): Wait! You’re where?! Hold on! '''Suddenly, some gang bikers surround Ryan and Quilladin.' Ryan: “Bit late for that.”''' ' '''He hangs up and pockets his Pokegear.' Ryan: “Whoever you are, I can assure you we’re not going down without a fight.” Gang Leader: I didn't expect you to. ' ' The Leader sends out a Flygon. The other six bikers all send out Weezing. Ryan: “Uh oh.”''' ' '''Quilladin stands in a defensive position.' Quilladin: “Quill.” Ryan: “Right, like I said, we’re not going down without a fight. Vine Whip!” Quilladin stretches out his vines, and smacks Flygon and the Weezing with them. Not much damage is dealt. ''' Ryan: “Oh come on.“ Gang Leader: Dragonbreath! ' Gang: Use Sludge Bomb! '''Flygon sends Dragonbreath towards Ryan and Quilladin and Weezing sends Sludge Bomb in the same direction. Ryan braces for impact. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt, Solar Beam and a Flamethrower heads towards the moves and then cancels them out, with an explosion following.' ' ' Ryan: “Huh!?” ' ' He turns to find Jon, Typhlosion, Meganium and Pikachu standing in front of him. ' ' Jon: You guys have five seconds to get lost! Gang Leader: Oo, I’m scared. Just because Steven Stone has made you the protector of Hoenn, you haven’t been doing much protecting. My group and I have caused a lot of problems around here. Jon: I know!' ' Ryan (Angry; to the Gang Leader): “You know what!? You can’t just say things like that. I’ve known Jon for a good while now, and while he may not have stopped you earlier, I know he has it in him to stop you today, or any other day. Not only do I know that, but I also know that he’s a better trainer, heck a better person, than you seven lowlifes will ever be!” Gang Leader: How dare you! Dragon Rush! Gang: Hyper Beam! Flygon uses Dragon Rush and the six Weezing use Hyper Beam. ''' Jon: Meganium, Leaf Barrage. Pikachu, Thunderbolt and Typhlosion, Focus Blast. ' '''Meganium uses Leaf Barrage and cancels out Dragon Rush. Meganium skids back to Jon and sparks, showing recoil damage. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards the Hyper Beam.' ' ' Ryan: “Pin Missile!” Quilladin fires Pin Missile and the attack joins with Thunderbolt and Focus Blast. All three moves cancel Hyper Beam out. Ryan (to the Gang Leader; continuing): “And I meant every word most sincerely. Now, if you don’t mind, you and your gang leave before Jon has to stop you himself!”''' ' Gang Leader: What can he do? Have a fiery dance? We can all go to his campfire. '''The Gang Bikers laugh.' Jon: You know why every bad guy I’ve faced has stood down? Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery vortex and then the fiery vortex goes to Typhlosion’s back and becomes a fire shuriken. Typhlosion also now have fire volcanoes on his shoulders. Jon: But, I’m not the only one with this power.' ' Ryan is a fraction of a second late on the uptake, spoiling the moment slightly. He brings out Delphox, and she becomes Ryan-Delphox. Ryan: “Are you sure about this Jon? Not saying these thugs don’t need to be stopped, but is this the right way to go about it?” Jon: He has a key stone, they all do. They all have Mega Pokemon. But they won’t use it. Also, they’ve caused a lot of families grief. You aren’t the first person they have stopped when getting off. They have stolen Pokemon. Ryan: “Right, now that’s a reason to do this. You ready Delphox?” ' '''Ryan-Delphox: “Del!” Ryan: “Then let’s unleash our ‘Secret Weapon’!” '''Ryan-Delphox fires Ember/Hyper Beam in the direction of Flygon and one of the Weezing. The two Pokemon take a decent amount of damage, but are still going strong.' Jon: Shuriken Blaze, Solar Beam and Thunderbolt!' ' J'on-Typhlosion uses Shuirken Blaze, grabbing the Shuriken and throwing it towards the five Weezing. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Meganium uses Solar Beam and the moves combine with Shuriken Blaze and the move hits the five Weezing. The five Weezing are still going, though a lot of damage has been taken.' ' '''Ryan: “Everyone attack at once! Typhlosion, another Shurkin Blaze! Pikachu, another Thunderbolt! Meganium, another Solar Beam! Delphox, Hyper Beam! Quilladin, Pin Missile!” '''All six Pokemon attack at once. Flygon and the Weezing take a massive amount damage, and are down for the count.' Ryan: “Now, let’s try this again.”''' ' '''He walks up to the Gang Leader, staring him in the eyes.' Ryan (bitterly): “Return the Pokemon you and your gang stole to their rightful owners, and leave Hoenn for good. If you don’t, Jon and I will have to kick your butts again. And you don’t want that, do you?” Gang Leader: Here! The Gang Leader gives them all the Pokeballs they have stolen. Then returns Flygon, while the other six gang members return Weezing. They all ride off. After a while, all of the Pokemon have been returned to their rightful trainers. Jon has returned Typhlosion, Pikachu and Meganium. Ryan has returned Delphox. Ryan: “Whoa, I can’t believe we actually pulled that off! We were awesome!” Jon: They had a point though. There is something happening in the Hoenn Region and I have no idea where to search or where to begin.' ' Ryan: “Hey, you shouldn’t listen to them. What do they know? I’ve seen you in action, there’s no way you’ll fail this. Of course, I wouldn’t mind helping out if you’d like me to.” ' '''Jon: Yeah, why not. I may need to be in two places in the region at once. Shall we head back to mine and spend time there before we plan anything else? You can see our family ranch. Ryan: “Jon Spencer, it would be my honor.” '''The trio, that is the two trainers and Quilladin, leave the airport and head to Jon’s. It takes a while on the bus, but they finally arrive in Oldale Town. They head into Jon’s home and see his mum, dad and Nate.' Jon: Mum, Dad. This is Ryan from the Kalos Region. Zoey: Nice to meet you Ryan. Michael: It’s good to see you Ryan, after Jon talked a lot about you. Ryan: “Really? Huh, didn’t think I was worth talking about. But anyway, I’m sorry to say this isn’t just a visit. I’m actually here to help Jon with the case of those controlled Pokemon here in Hoenn.” Nate: Ah, that thing. Jon: Let’s set our Pokemon out in the ranch, where we have over 60 Pokemon, and then think of a plan. Jon sends out Typhlosion, Meganium and Pikachu. ' '''Jon: Good work today. Have some fun. '''Typhlosion, Meganium and Pikachu run off towards the back of the house to the ranch. Ryan brings out Delphox.' Ryan: “You two go join them. You’ve certainly earned it.” Quilladin and Delphox go to the ranch. Ryan (To Jon): “This isn’t gonna be easy, I know that much. But I also know that you and I make a pretty awesome team. So as long as we work together, we should be able to overcome anything.” Jon: Yeah. Let’s sleep and then make a plan tomorrow, earlier the better. Narrator: After hearing about the troubles in the Hoenn Region, Ryan and Quilladin headed towards the Hoenn Region. As soon as Ryan arrived in the Hoenn Region, he was attacked by the Gang Bikers, but with the help of Jon, they were able to defeat them. Now, at Jon’s house, Ryan and Jon need to make a plan for what is controlling the Pokemon and how to free them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Jon Spencer Category:The Journey of Ryan McCrimmon Category:Battle Journey